If i was the one
by miAochii
Summary: uhhh...AU...LokixFenris...songfic...just READ TO FIND OUT! Hehehehehe! oneshot only...


If I was the One

A/N: okay! This is my first English fanfic (which is an AU type) of the Manwah comics and it's also one of my first attempts to write a fanfic this year so don't sue me if it sucks k? Just go with the flow of the story and give out some reviews. By the way, this fanfic is actually a songfic that is sung by Luther Vandross… I just thought it fits Loki's state (if ever) he's in love with Fenris Fenrir the former wolf goddess. So… that's a wrap! Give out some reviews please? Pretty please? Thanks!

Disclaimer: none of the characters of the Manwah comics are mine… you know the rest … and the lyrics of this song was sung by Luther Vandross…

Genre: to be honest? It's a mixture of a little bit of everything I think… hehehehehe!

Summary: naaahhhh! Do I have to? Its sort of AU so just imagine them in a forest near Glast Heim or even near Amatsu…

Extra note: uh….ENJOY!

Warning: Expect the unexpected about Loki… he's a lot HUMAN in this fic… so don't give me reviews telling me that Loki is not what he's supposed to be… hehehehehe! Well that is why they call this Fanfiction in the first place right? We could make the characters of our favorite comic/anime/game etc. to do the things we want them to be! Hehehehehe! Oh alright! On to the show then!

olololololololololololololololo curtain rises! ololololololololololololololololololo

"I see the way he treats you

I feel the tears you cry

And it makes me sad and it makes me mad

There's nothin' I can do, baby

Cuz your lover is my best friend

And I guess that's where the story ends

So I've gotta try to keep it inside

You'll never be, never be mine"

_I know there's no way that I could teach your heart to love me _Loki thought as he looks over Fenris from atop of a tree while on the guarding duty.

Fenris suddenly sighed. Almost distant from the people around her while she stared into the dark depths of the forest. After a moment, she looked at Iris and Chaos' direction.

There they go again… sharing precious moments with each other… Oh dearest goddess Frigg! Why was I reborn to this wretched earth once more? Why do I have to bear this jealousy that kept on stirring inside of me when I know that I have no right to be?

A memory flashed before her eyes as she kept her hungry gaze steady at the two couple.

Fenris was gathering twigs for their campfire that night, everything was quite dark by then. After she prepared to go back to their camp, she heard voices from a distant that is quite not far from her. As she extinguished the fireball that she summoned to light her way, she noticed that the voices belonged to none other than Chaos & Iris.

"Chaos… look at this wonderful night. Isn't romantic?"

"Yeah…"

"Tell me something Chaos…"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do! Why'd you ask?"

"Nothin'… I just wanted to be sure its true…"

"Silly cleric! Been lovin' you ever since and you know that…"

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

As pain started to entrap her every being, Fenris ran as fast and as far as she could for she could not bear another moment any longer. Lost for words and drowned in tears was the only thing she could feel.

End of flashback

"Fenris! Fenris?" Loki's voice… Fenris thought.

"Are you alright?"

"What? Wha--- Loki?" Fenris snapped out from her trance.

"It is I… What's the matter Fenris? Is there something bothering you?"

"No—Nothing…"

"Are you sure? You're not yourself lately…"

"No" she firmly said. "I am fine… Really!"

"Really?" (Iris voice)

"Yes Really" (Chaos voice)

Tears started to well up in her eyes again.

"Stay here Loki… I'll take a little stroll for the night."

I know you're not alright… why can't you see that I care for you? Loki frantically asked himself.

"But if I was the one who was loving you, baby

The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy

And if I was by your side

You'd never know one lonely night

(And if)

If it was my arms you were running to

I'd give you love in these arms of mine

If I was the one in your life"

"Hey! Loki! Where's Fenris?"

"She took a little stroll."

"All by herself?"

"Yes."

"Right at this moment?"

Loki just glared at him.

"Why don't you go after her? She could be in danger any time!" Chaos chuckled as he lifted his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Hmm… What about you two?"

"Nay! We'll be fine…"

And in a flash, Loki was gone.

"If I could have just one wish

I'd wish that you were mine

I would hold you near, kiss away those tears

I'd be so good to you, baby

You're the one I want next to me

But I guess that's just not meant to be

He's there in your life; he's sharing your nights

I'll never be, never be, never be right"

_Here I am… drowned in my own sorrow. Pushing away people who I know that cares…_ Fenris laughed hysterically as she rested under an oak tree in the very heart of the forest. _Foolish…foolish destiny…foolish pride…foolish love… _she sighed again.

The wind whirled angrily around her announcing that another soul is present in the vicinity. She stood cautiously feeling the aura of the other entity that had arrived.

"Fenris?" a voice said. Strangely but surely, the voice showed hints of concern.

"Loki?" she whispered crisply. Utterly bewildered to discover the owner of the voice.

"But if I was the one who was loving you, baby

The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy

And if I was by your side

You'd never know one lonely night

(And if)

If it was my arms you were running to

I'd give you love in these arms of mine

If I was the one in your life"

_Strange…Loki? Here? What does this tell me?_

Flashback of the skyship incident

_Nay! It's impossible… an assassin? Concerned about a warlock in grief? _

"Loki… what're you doing here? I told you to stay in our camp!"

"…"

"Answer me! What are you doing here?"

Loki just looked in her eyes.

Those eyes! It unnerves me! But strange though… His eyes… it shows an emotion that it doesn't normally portray… is it really concern? Nahh! Maybe more like pity…

"I want to reach out and feel you beside me, right here beside me baby

And take you in my arms right now

And scream I love you right out loud

And then someday I'll pray

That I'll find the strength to turn to you and say"

Fenris… if you only knew why I am here… 

"I know that Chaos and Iris could manage by themselves." Said Loki still emotionless.

"So?"

"So… I followed you because you're more danger to yourself lately."

"…"

"But if you don't want my presence, I'll be willing not to decline."

"No… maybe it's better if you just stay… Loki?" asked Fenris as she lowered herself to a sitting position under the oak tree.

"hmm?"

"Would you give me the honour to sit beside me?"

_Strange… why did I feel a sudden rush of blood in my face?_ Loki thought wildly as he silently followed the warlock's request.

"You know Fenris? Nobody is forcing you to keep all these burdens that you hide."

Stunned by the words Loki just said, Fenris curled up a little by embracing her legs. Guilt started to pour down her body like venom.

"Ridiculous! How could you say that?"

"It's written all over your face."

"Bummer!" Fenris whispered to herself.

"I may be the greatest of all assassins but I'm sure that I don't possess great wisdom. Though I think that you should release some of your burdens to gain peace within oneself."

"Ironic! I didn't know that you could talk as humanly as possible!" Fenris thought out loud.

"Errr… don't mind me!" she said hastily. Then all of a sudden, Loki (though impossible it may seem) chuckled.

"You're such a mystery you know that?" Loki asked.

"Speak for yourself!" Fenris raised an eyebrow.

_I never realized that it would be this comfortable to be with him…and it seems amazing that I managed to make him laugh like that… as if the mask that hides the real Loki had been removed even for a while… _Fenris thought as she laid her eyes on the man beside her. Not an assassin nor another being, but a man with a heart.

You're really a mystery that fascinates me in every way… funny, but I never chuckled like that in my whole life! Loki thought as he looked into Fenris' eyes. 

As the night flew by, the two just sat under that oak tree without any intentions of returning to their camp. Then all of a sudden, the cold night's air swept all throughout the forest that made Fenris to shiver a bit.

Loki, noticing this, stood up and gave his coat to Fenris.

"Uh… I don't think you should lend this to me…"

"No, you need that more than I do."

"Thanks…I think. Oh, by the way Loki,"

"Yeah?"

"About what you said a while ago… well, maybe you obviously noticed by now who's the person I'm grieving on."

"You mean Chaos?"

"Yes… well… I don't know… I just can't let go of him so easily… I don't know why exactly… and the only reason why I am here in this earth right now is because of him… because of the love that I have for him so many years ago…"

"But to where will your love for him carry you? Almost nowhere and you know that."

"I know… but…" Loki placed a finger on her lips.

"Shush! Listen, maybe what you think the reason you returned to this earth is right, but what if you found out that its not? What will you do then? And you know that your battle for his love is lost for he had found a new life in his rebirth and a new love to boost."

"…"

"So maybe, this is what your rebirth to this earth tells you. Have a new life!"

"But that's not as easy as you say it is…"

"But what will you do? Grieve over Chaos until you die? You know that it's quite stupid to do such thing!"

"…" _Its hard to admit it but he's right…_ "But I know with every fiber of my being that Balder—no—Chaos will retrieve every detail of his identity and when that time comes, I know that he will return to me."

"Its useless talking you out of this."

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here because I want to help though the person that I wanted to lend a hand to refuses to open her mind. So what's the use of this conversation if it will end to nothing at all?"

"You want to help me?"

"Of course!" Loki whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing…"

"If you really want to help me, tell me what I need to do so that this burden that I keep would finally end?"

"Let go… "

"But…"

"You wanted your burden to end? Then let him go! Have a new life for crying out loud!"

"But its not—"

"I know it may be hard to do that but you could try right?"

"…"

"So, will you do it?"

"I'll try…"

_Good. Even if I may not show it, I hope that by now you know that I am here for you. _Loki thought as he looked at the warlock to whom he learned to love.

"Loki,-- "

"What?"

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For being my eye opener and at the same time, my security blanket."

"Do I look like a blanket to you?" Loki said gravely.

Fenris laughed.

"No, but you are now." Fenris said as she leaned on Loki's shoulder.

"Correction: not a blanket but more like a pillow." Loki said seriously.

Fenris smiled. "You know, its quite surprising to know that you could be funny sometimes."

"But I'm not kidding around."

"Oh! Really?"

"Whatever."

"But if I was the one who was loving you, baby

The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy

And if I was by your side

You'd never know one lonely night

(And if)

If it was my arms you were running to

I'd give you love in these arms of mine

If I was the one in your life"

Maybe I should try to have a new life now. Loki's quite right, its no use to grieve over something that is gone. Fenris smiled. You crazy assassin! Never thought that you had it in you! You're a great guy and you should get out of your shell more often. And maybe…just maybe…you could be the answer that I'm looking for…

"Loki?"

"hmm?"

"Could I hug my pillow of this night?"

"Where?"

"Silly boy! You!"

"ME? For what?"

"Just to show my gratitude to what you have done for me for this night."

"Whatever…if that will make you feel better then go right ahead." Loki said still blushing.

"If I was the one, if I was the one, the one

If I was the one in your life"

_And maybe… time will come that you will realize that I could help you with all the burdens that you carry… and that I am the one who is ready to give love for your hungry heart._ Loki thought as he contentedly smelled the fragrance Fenris wore as she hugs him.

A/N: oooohhhhh! Its finished! Waaahhhhhhh! They're soooo cuuuuute! Heheheheheheh! Hope you enjoyed my fic! Give out some reviews please? Was it terrible? Was it good? I wanna know! Heheheheheh! I know I'm a terrible writer but tell me how did this fanfic went. Please? Thanks! Maraming salamat po! Heheheheheheh!


End file.
